The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores computer-readable instructions that cause a device to create embroidery data for performing embroidery sewing by a sewing machine, as well as to a device that is capable of creating embroidery data,
A device is known that is capable of creating embroidery data for embroidery sewing, by a sewing machine, of a design that is based on data for an image such as a photograph or the like. The device may create the embroidery data by the procedure described below, for example. First, based on the image data, the device may arrange line segments in a specified area. The device may determine a thread color that corresponds to each of the line segments, and connect the line segments that correspond to the same thread color. The device may create the embroidery data by converting data for the line segments into data that indicate stitches. The device may select a thread color that corresponds to a line segment from among a set of n thread colors. The number n is a number of thread colors that have been set as thread colors that will actually be used when an embroidery pattern is sewn.